


It's Not Cheating If She Doesn't Kiss Back

by ashangel101010



Series: It's Not Cheating If...... [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anagan kisses Flora, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, it doesn't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "It's Not Cheating If She Doesn't Flirt Back" and set the night before "The Day of Justice" episode. Anagan crosses paths with Flora. He woos her with a story and kisses her, but Flora slaps him in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Cheating If She Doesn't Kiss Back

It’s Not Cheating If She Doesn’t Kiss Back

*

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Maar Daala by Devdas, My Skin by Natalie Merchant

*

            Tomorrow will be the day that everything will change for the Earth Fairies, the Winx Club, and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Anagan hopes it will be in their favor, while Ogron knows it will be. Duman is too involved with his illness to give his opinion, while Gantlos is too busy with holding Duman’s hand. Anagan can see Gantlos whispering his confession into Duman’s ear. If Duman wasn’t so out of it, Anagan is sure that Duman would call Gantlos a coward for only professing his love now when Duman was close to death. Yet, Duman has never bothered to make his feelings known for Gantlos before. When they regain their powers and seal the Earth Fairies again, Ogron claimed, perhaps they would be able to cure Duman where Sibylla and her Rustic Fairies failed to do. If Duman died, they would fall apart like a woman finding out her husband’s infidelity from her son. Anagan needs air; he needs to see the night, the stars just in case if everything goes wrong tomorrow. Anagan doesn’t voice his worries to Ogron while telling him that he is going out for a midnight stroll. Ogron is leaning against a wall of the cave, deep in thought. He is probably thinking of his childhood again and his youth, seeing his life flash before his eyes like he was only seconds from death. Ogron may be only a day away from death if fortune turns into misfortune, Anagan thought despairingly.

“Remember not to stray from Sibylla’s territory; I believe Nebula is desperate enough to attack any of us.” Anagan knows what Ogron is talking about. He has seen some of Nebula’s henchmen (women) only inches outside of Sibylla’s territory. Normally, Anagan likes to disobey Ogron’s advice but he’s going to adhere to it this time. He ran out but not with his usual speedy gusto. Anagan is again conserving his power in case he would need it for tomorrow. The scenery outside is acres of trees and a seemingly perpetual nighttime. The greenness of the trees was darken like darkness cut itself and allowed its blood to drip onto the treetops. The stars are twinkling lights that were several centuries away from him. If he could venture into space and reach one of them, would he still be alive? Anagan shakes his head at his wistful thinking. He keeps on venturing deeper into the forest, sometimes he has to slide because the path would become steep. He came across a tree that was bearing pomegranates; the pomegranates are a deep red that almost crossed into violet, which meant they were good enough to pick and eat. Anagan plucks a pomegranate form the tree and only an audible snap is heard like someone broke his or her neck. He puts the pomegranate into his coat pocket to snack on later.

 _“I am slain!”_ A chipper, female voice sang. Anagan pauses and realizes that it is Flora singing, again. He was going to just break open the fruit and eat it for himself, but sharing it with Flora seems like a better alternative. Anagan goes deeper into the forest, off the path, to find Flora. He comes across her, only a few feet from crossing out of Sibylla’s territory. She is in her sparkly fairy outfit as Anagan dubbed it. Her wings were almost as big as her own body and she is covered in glitter that makes her beauty have an extra pinch of sparkles. She is still the best looking one out of the Winx even if her costume is a tad bit too glamorous for his tastes. She is standing up this time, while last time she was sitting down; she is studying a pomegranate plant like she wants to talk to it but doesn’t know if it is proper.

“It seems that Nature always want our paths to cross, Fairy of Nature.” Anagan flashes her one of his most disarming smiles that he can muster. Flora is a bit surprised to see Anagan outside of the cave. Yet, she smiles politely back at him in hopes that he would be satisfied with just that.

“Yes it would seem so, Anagan, but can you tell me what kind of fruit this is?” Flora is touching a scarlet-hued pomegranate. Anagan would have been surprised at her ignorance if not for his memory that Flora wasn’t from Earth. Flora came from some other Realm, most likely Linphea, and was most likely not familiar with all the plants on Earth even though she is a Fairy of Nature. There are plants that are solely indigenous in their Realms; for example, the pomegranate can only be found on Earth. It looks like a sweet opportunity to tempt his favorite Nature Fairy just presented itself.

“There is a story behind the pomegranate, and yes that is the name of the fruit you’re asking about. It is a long story, so we may have to take a seat.” Flora sits down but with her legs tucked in like she was going to bow before the Virgin Mary. Anagan sits down with his legs out almost like a young lad but with perfect posture. Anagan failed to seduce Flora with his usual bag of charms, but perhaps storytelling shall open her up to temptation.

“Once and a time, the Earth was ruled by fourteen Gods and Goddesses. There were minor Gods and Goddesses, but they have nothing to do with this tale. The Gods and Goddesses kept the world in balance and made life for the mortals easier. Demeter, the Goddess of Nature, made sure that the Earth was always in harvest and green with life. Her hair was gold as cereal and her eyes were the green like her plants’ blood. She fell in love with Zeus, the God amongst Gods, and bore him a daughter, a beautiful daughter named Persephone. Persephone had hair as luscious and brown as soil but with eyes of blue like the tears of joy her mother cried over her birth. Demeter hid her daughter amongst the foliage and gentles creatures of Earth for she did not want her daughter to be taken away by the Gods.” Of course, Anagan had to alter the myth so it would be appropriate for the delicate Flora. Anagan knows that incest and debauchery would probably horrify Flora because they have no Greek tales from where she is from.

“Unfortunately, Demeter’s precaution did not eliminate one hidden, dark God from watching Persephone. Hades, the God of the Underworld, watched Persephone from deep inside his kingdom. He can always see her when she drank from rivers or frolic with deer in the forest. He fell in love with her, with her innocent and gentle nature. Hades ruled a kingdom of dead folk, and dead folk were not amusing or happy people. Doom and gloom were all that Hades had known until he saw Persephone.” Flora’s face is filled with concentration and wonder. Anagan slips his hand into his coat pocket and pats the pomegranate. He has her attention.

“So Hades goes to Zeus and asks for Persephone’s hand in marriage. Zeus thought about refusing the offer since Demeter might go mad, but a large sigh from the forest was heard. Zeus listened very carefully to the sigh for it was from Persephone. She wondered why Eros, the God of Love, hasn’t shot her with an arrow so she may fall in love with someone and be with that person. Zeus felt a solution to both his problems. He gave permission for the two to be wed, against the wishes of Demeter and the knowledge of Persephone. And so Hades went back into the Underworld and used his magic to create a new flower to lure Persephone to the Underworld.” Anagan saw a flash of confusion cross Flora’s face before vanishing. She got confused at the beginning about the hand in marriage. She was able to construct it meant engagement but found it quite odd that Hades didn’t ask Persephone in person. Again, Flora was raised in Linphea where women choose who to marry and arranged marriage was unheard of.

“Persephone was out picking flowers with Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, when she saw a new flower poke out of the ground. The flower was black like a withered flower but in bloom like the healthiest rose. She could not resist the urge to touch it and so she did, but the “flower” turned into a hand that dragged her into the Underworld. Hades had the woman he loved in his arms, finally. Unfortunately, Persephone did not love Hades and, in fact, loathed him from taking her away from her home, from her mother. In the world above, Demeter was mad with grief with the loss of her daughter so she withered crops, flowers, and trees. The mortals suffered greatly during this time.” Flora’s fern-green eyes dimmed in brightness, clearly she is sad now. This is good; it means she’s comfortable with being emotionally vulnerable around me, Anagan thought. The pomegranate will soon lose fourteen seeds.

“Eventually, Persephone began to spend time with Hades. At first, it was because Hades was the only one that wasn’t dead and wanted to talk to her. Later, she spent time with him because she wanted to. She grew to love him and care for him. She willingly married Hades and became the Goddess of Underworld. However, Zeus sought to separate the happy couple because Demeter was slowly starving the mortals to extinction. Zeus sent Hermes, God of Messages, to the Underworld to tell Hades that he has to give Persephone back to Demeter. Hades became furious at Zeus and, subsequently, with Hermes. Hermes, fearful of being trapped with the dead, told Hades that he had a way for Persephone to stay with him for at least a month.” Now, Anagan brought out the pomegranate and easily cracked it open like he was cracking a case of wine. The seeds shown red like small rubies and were tempting.

“Now, I will only continue the rest of the tale if you eat some pomegranate seeds.” Flora hesitates. She doesn’t know if she should trust Anagan. Can I blame her? I did try to kill her boyfriend (I might be able turn that into an ex soon) on multiple occasions. Also, I did help set fire to that apartment with all those people in it. Come to think of it, I almost let Gantlos kill her that time. Also, I’ve been trying to kidnap her friend, Roxy. And I am going to betray her tomorrow too. So why should she trust me? Anagan’s thoughts were truthful and hard like he was going to be tomorrow.

“I’ll sweeten the deal, but it won’t be sweet as you, I will eat as many pomegranate seeds as you eat. If you eat ten, I will eat ten.” Flora’s hesitation melts and she plucks a shiny, red seed. She almost inspects it with her root-colored hands but she eats it. Her expression changes from melted hesitation to orgasmic delight. Anagan smirks and eats one also. She then eats two, three, four, five, and six more seeds. Anagan follows suite and eats two, three, four, five, and six more seeds. The seeds tasted like sweetness was French-kissed a tart strawberry, at least that is how Anagan describes the flavor. Flora’s description is purer than Anagan’s description. She would describe the flavor as sweet like a kiss from Helia, but a bit sour like a lemon. Yet, they both can agree it tasted wonderful and made their lips red.

“Hermes said that if Persephone ate one pomegranate seed then she gets to stay with Hades for a month every year. Hades thought it is ridiculous that he would only get a month with Persephone; after all, she is his wife. Yet, he said, not promised, he would do so and Hermes left. He picked the pomegranate because it was red like his wife’s lips. He told Persephone that she must go back to her mother and offered her the pomegranate to eat for she looked puckish. She was angry and ate one. Her anger cooled a bit but not enough, so she ate another one. Her anger was mild but not low enough, so she ate another one. Finally, she ate one more for her anger to go away. Hades then told her that she gets to spend four months of the year with him, a year for every seed she ate. She was happy about this but sad about leaving. She promised him she shall be back and left Hades alone in the Underworld.” Anagan can see a glimmer in Flora’s eyes like she might ask a question. He pauses for a minute, but she does not ask her question.

“Demeter was overjoyed to have her daughter back. The Earth became alive again and crops ceased to die. The mortals were very happy for this. Demeter notices how red her daughter’s lips were and she asked what she ate. Persephone said she ate four pomegranate seeds. Demeter’s eyes widen and her face turned scarlet in fury. She told her daughter that Hades has tricked her and now Persephone will have to stay four months of the year with him. Persephone calmed her mother by telling her that at least she will be able to spend the rest of the year with her. Demeter then informs her when she goes down into the Underworld, she shall cover the Earth in snow. And so that is how the seasons came to be. And they lived well, and we lived better.” Anagan finishes his tale. Flora gives him a small, ecstatic clap of approval, and Anagan soaks it in like a leech sucking out blood. The wind picks up and sends a chill throughout Flora’s body. She shivers and rubs her hands for warmth.

“I’m guessing that your outfit isn’t made of good insulating material. So here, you can wear my coat.” Anagan takes off his coat and drapes it across Flora’s shoulders as gently as a mother caresses her newborn. Flora beams at Anagan’s gesture of kindness and gladly takes his coat. The stars, in their multitudes, look spectacular against the inky-purple night sky. Anagan and Flora observe the stars in utter silence for only a few minutes. Flora then turns her head back at Anagan and smiles dazzlingly. Anagan smiles back at her too. He finally makes his move and quickly captures his lips with hers. He didn’t stick his tongue in her mouth because he wanted to know if she would kiss him back. Her body became rigid in shock and her eyes widen in surprise. She didn’t kiss back, and he pulled his lips away from her. His eyes show no hint of remorse for his actions.

“Flora, I-” He never got to finish because he got slapped right across the cheek by the sweet, innocent Flora. The slap stung a bit because she still had pomegranate juice on her fingers and the juice fell on his reddening cheek. She got up and left without word, leaving Anagan with a red cheek and a sore ego. Anagan touches his cheek. This was not the first time a Nature Fairy has slapped him, but it will be the last. Anagan mutters bitterly about mixed signals and his impatience to kiss her. He also heads back to the cave, cursing Flora’s sensitive artist boyfriend, Helia. He will remember the slap as he delivers his last words to Flora tomorrow. He shall neither have nor show remorse tomorrow just like he did when he kissed her.

*

 


End file.
